Rejection
by Ms.N.Nelson
Summary: A little funny comfort story.  Fred and George find Hermione sobbing in Hagrid's hut and investigate. You can fill in the blanks. A R/Hr Story!


Rejection

I don't own a single thing, other than my cat and this laptop I write from.

Rejection. The state of being rejected. Hermione knew what it meant, of course. _But sometimes books _

_can't accurately describe it. They can't touch the utterly heart-wrenching sadness and despair that you _

_feel when people you thought were supposed to be your friends, especially the one you were falling in _

_love with, just up and left you for dead. In first year she experienced it for most of two months, but this _

_time it was so much worse. Now she actually knew the people, knew what she was missing. All she _

_wanted to do was help. Hermione wonders what she did wrong. It's just illogical. You try your best but _

_sometimes that isn't enough. You can't help but wonder, why? What did I do wrong? If I did something, _

_anything wrong, it was unintentional and accidental._ These thoughts plagued Hermione's mind as she

dashed towards Hagrid's after talking to Harry and Ronald. They were just so frustrating! Ronald

doesn't understand that it was poor Crookshank's nature to chase rats. It's not her fault that Scabbers

was too slow! Until he saw that, he could just do his essays by himself! And Harry, oh Harry! She was

just concerned! If anything happened to the closest person she considered a brother, then Hermione

didn't know what on Earth she would do! Finally reaching Hagrid's hut's door, she knocked, then went

in as Hagrid beckoned her, rebellious tears threatening to spill over.

"Hermione, wha's wrong? Is it Harry an' Ron again?" Hagrid's comforting hug surrounded her as

she finally succumbed to tears and broke down.

"I- just- don't know –sob- what to do! I only want to help, show them that I care, but –sob-

somehow I screw it all up and they end up hating me! Ron's mad at –sob- me because of Scabbers going

missing and Harry won't, hic, talk to me because I thought that Sirius Black had sent him his Firebolt and

McGonagall confiscated it! Sob- Sometimes, I don't feel as if I can do anything right at all!" It felt so

good to get all of this out. Somehow in all of her blubbering, she missed Hagrid's note. "Sorry to leave

yeh, Hermione, but one of the Blast Ended Shrewts escaped. I'll be righ back." This prompted another

wave of sobs. They weren't loud per say, but enough to catch the attention of two particular twins

outside.

"Gred, is that what I think it is?"

"Forge, I believe that you're right. It's a girl just waiting to be comforted! Shall we?"

"We shall." Fred and George, with matching mischievous grins, waltzed into Hagrid's cabin.

"What ails you so, fai- Hermione, is that you? Are you okay?" Fred's face turned unusually serious as he

sat down next to the distraught girl.

"Oh, hi Fre- hiccup-d. Hi, George. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Really. Nothing." Hermione

looked down, as though ashamed of being caught in such a position.

"Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself? George sat on her other side as the small show

of comfort prompted another wave of tears. Fred, seeing that this was a serious matter, put his

arm around her.

"Hermione, in the three years we've known you, we've only seen you cry once. And that was

when Harry got knocked out 2 years ago. What's up?"

"It's nothing really." Seeing George's face, she quickly corrected herself. "It's just Harry and

Ron. Ron's mad at me because he thinks that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and Harry won't even speak to

me because I got his Firebolt confiscated. It could've been from Sirius Black! I just wanted to show him

that I care about him, he's like a brother to me! And Ronald is just being unreasonable, but it's like we're

in first year all over again!" Hermione's sobs quieted down, with the occasional sniffle, she leaned back

against Fred's arm. He couldn't believe it. Fred had known that Ron was a prat, but this was a bit much.

And Harry, young Harry, wouldn't even listen to her try to explain herself. He caught George's eye and

they nodded. Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>"Ready Fred?"<p>

"Ready George. Look, here they come. 1, 2, 3, NOW!" Quick as a flash, the Weasley twins

whispered, "Petrificus Totalus" at their unsuspecting victims, Harry and Ron. They dragged their stiff

bodies out of the mass streaming towards dinner and propped them up on a couch. "Now, you two

have some explaining to do, but for now, just listen."

"I don't think that they have any other choice, Fred. Shall I start?"

"You shall, George." Harry and Ron's faces went from confused to indignant as our favorite

twins continued on.

"Now last week, we were walking back from our regular mischief when we heard someone

crying. Now it wasn't a dude crying but a girl. Not just any girl, but our sister." He shook his head at

Ron's furious expression. "No, not Ginny, Hermione."

"Being the natural charmers that we are, we comforted her with our presence. Once we heard

what she said, though, we knew that we four had to have a little talk."

Fred continued, "Now this wasn't time of the month, I have a hangnail, crying, but full out sobs.

We've only heard her cry like that once, when you fought Quirrel and almost died, Harry."

"I bet you're wondering what our point is. Hermione is too nice to tell you that you're prats

who need to get your heads out of your arses. So we will. You are prats. Get your prattish heads out of

your arses and see the bloody light! Ron, you are blaming Hermione for something her **_cat_**, not her, but

her **_cat_** did. She didn't do it, so why are you blaming her? That isn't the way to win a lady's heart!

Fred, your turn!"

"Ah, finally. Harry, for a fellow honorary brother to Hermione, you are doing an awful job at it!

She thinks of you as her brother, so when she thought that you could be in danger, she had to do

something. But you wouldn't know would you? We get that you're mad, so would we! But try to see it

from her perspective. That goes for you two, Ron." Fred seemed satisfied. Harry and Ron were past

looking indignant and had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Now, I would suggest you do some thinking. Run along now. Oh yeah!" He released the curse with a swish of his wand. "Finite"

* * *

><p>23 of the Golden Trio ate in silence as they pondered what had been said. Harry was the first to break the silence. "You know what we have to do, right?"

Ron sighed, showing unusual maturity with his answer. "Yeah. The sooner the better, you think?"

"Yep. Oh, look, she's leaving. Come on, let's go." Harry hastened to catch up with the walking girl.

Sparing one last, longing glance at his pudding, Ron followed suit. "Hermione, OI, Hermione, wait up!" They jogged the last dozen yards to where she was standing.

Harry began. "Listen, we now that we probably should've been a bit nicer over the past couple weeks and well we just wanted to say we're sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, it was just frustrating. Like if you got a new edition of Hogwarts, A History and I made you watch while I burned it in the fireplace." Seeing her horrified face, he was glad she understood. Harry nudged Ron into speaking.

"Er, Hermione, I'm sorry, I mean I should've been a bit less harsh on you. It's not your fault that your cat's a- bloody hell, Harry! Oh, yes, I mean it's not your fault that your cat is a cat and Scabbers is a rat." Ron looked peeved at Harry who was whistling innocently.

"So, Hermione," Harry began hopefully, "are we good?"

Seeing their repentive faces, how could she say no? "After something like that, how could I say no? Do you guys need help on your Transfiguration essay?" She linked arms with them and started to walk down the corridor. They had barely started when Ron blurted,

"Bloody hell!" as he stubbed his toe.

"Ronald! Language!"

Harry laughed. Some things never change.

* * *

><p>So, you know the routine! Review plz! I'm a reader who blows off reviews too, but honestly. If it was that good you would favorite it or alert it, review. Common sense isn't too common nowadays...<p> 


End file.
